


I’ll Be Surprisingly Good For You

by Sway



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious detective, a spontaneous date and maybe a little too much wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Big big big thanks go out to [](http://oneloveonelight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://oneloveonelight.livejournal.com/)**oneloveonelight** for beta'ing. It's the first fic I started for this fandom and if it hadn't been for her encouragement, it would not be here.

 

**I’ll Be Surprisingly Good For You 1/5**

Kate knew it was impolite to just waltz into someone else’s apartment. It usually wasn’t her style, being a cop and all, but she couldn’t resist the pull of Richard Castle’s office.

From the very first novel, she had been hooked by his writing and being here now where it all went down… . Of course, she would never admit it, not even in the face of torture and pain but, for a fleeting second, she allowed herself a little fangirl moment.

The walls were lined with stylish book cases, holding the entire Castle bibliography in their slick, shiny covers. There were some special editions she hadn’t seen before and a few of his very early works that were now out of print. Her fingers were itching to pull them out of their neatly kept order but she pushed that thought away when she saw something far more interesting.

Castle’s laptop was on the table. It was switched on, with a screensaver stating in big bold letters: “YOU SHOULD BE WRITING”.

If he was actually telling her the truth about why he was working with her - that he was researching for a new series of novels, then perhaps he was working on it right now. Should she have a look? She could have the first glance at his new project before anyone else did. And since he was, in fact, writing about her, shouldn’t she be allowed a kind of… privilege?

Kate, “The Investigator” got the better of her. Her finger brushed over the touchpad of the laptop and the screensaver disappeared. A Word document was open, a few dozen pages already written.

A satisfied smile smirked across her lips, the same smile she always smiled whenever she found a new clue or got a new angle on a suspect.

The smile faltered, however, when she read the last lines he had written. Not only had he given her the most stereotypical and chauvinist name ever: Nikki Heat. It was typical and somewhat to be expected from a guy like Richard Castle.

But what was this? About once having been in love, her heart broken? And how she tried to overcome the pain by throwing herself into her job, dedicating her life to it, not allowing herself to just be a woman for once? What?

“Would you mind telling me what the hell you are doing at my computer?”

Kate flinched as the sound of Castle’s voice. He leaned against the doorframe, a glass of red wine in his hand, his trademark smug smile ever so present on his face.

“I… I was just… your mother let me in and I…” she stammered, kicking herself in the mental shin for not being able to form a coherent sentence. His spreading, guilty grin didn’t make it any better. It took her a moment to gather her composure as she straightened herself. “What is this, Castle?” She gestured at the laptop, anger flaring up in her voice.

“Um, that would be my novel. ‘Cause that’s what I do, see?” He smiled and held up one of the books he had pulled from the shelf. “Bestselling author, that’s me. I make up… stuff.”

“Oh, so you’re telling me that you didn’t base this on anything I said tonight?”

Castle tilted his head to one side, eyeing her. “Why? Do you see a resemblance?”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Castle, don’t think you know me just because I tried to talk that girl out of killing herself. You don’t know me at all.”

“Never said I did.” He shrugged. “Odd, though, that a few lines of fiction get you all worked up. You must be a real fan. Can’t wait to see your reaction when the book is done. I got some scenes in my head, you wouldn’t believe.” He wriggled his eyebrows, letting her know what kind of scenes he was talking about.

“Castle!” She tried to sound appalled but his scrutiny made her squirm enough to let her anger evaporate. That was something she had experienced way too often during the last couple of days.

“What is that you wanted, exactly?” he asked, taking a sip from his wine. “You didn’t miss me, did you?”

Kate reached into the pocket of her jacket. “Not particularly. The department granted you consultant status. Giving you know a thing or two about crime, you might actually be able to provide us with a… fresh opinion from time to time.” She held out a laminated ID badge. Before he could take it from her hand, she snatched it out of his grasp. “No investigating by yourself, understand?” She glared up at him.

“Understood.” Castle reached for the badge again but, once more, she pulled it away.

“I mean it, Castle. If you get killed while following some lead you might have discovered…”

“My restless spirit is not allowed to sue the state. Got it.”

For a moment longer, Kate kept holding on to the ID, then handed it to him.

“Thanks.” Castle smiled at her. He inspected the card. “You could have picked a better picture, though. I got a few headshots for promotional purposes that…”

Kate propped her hands on her hips. “I can give you a headshot, too, but it would be one of those that won’t look pretty in a picture frame.” She cursed inwardly at her awkward words. Why did she always find a need to defend herself with a stupid rant? It was exactly what he was aiming for, and she had no intentions to give him what he wanted. Why was he was so damn annoying?

“How come you always threaten to kill me, Detective Beckett?”

Her eyes narrowed. “Because one day I actually might and I think it’s only polite to give you a fair warning.”

A beat passed between them in a staring match.

Kate realized she had never really spent time to look at him. Of course, she knew what he looked like, even before they had met. That smug mug of his was on the back on all of his books after all. And still, he looked different in real life, with the 5 o’clock shadow on his chin, the collar of his shirt undone. There was something relaxed and… easy about him, and the deep blue of his eyes…

“Have dinner with me.”

“What?” Kate snapped out of her reverie and blinked.

“Have dinner with me, Detective Beckett.” One side of his mouth was crooking into a smile. And honest one, for a change.

“Now? It’s almost ten.”

“Yes, now. There is a little diner a few blocks down the street. You look like you could use a decent piece of pie and we never got to do that… de-briefing.”

Kate seemed to consider his suggestion for a moment. She had to get up early tomorrow and, for a multitude of reason, she should say no. She wasn’t even sure why she had come here in the first place; she could have given him that ID tomorrow.

“If this is one of your little games…”

“It’s not. No games.” Castle held up a hand in defiance. “Except maybe we could pretend we’re not a cop and a dashing, bestselling novelist.”

“And what else would we be?” The second she said it, Kate knew she had stepped right into his trap.

“How about normal people?”

There it was again, the honest smile she hardly ever saw. She tried to figure out what he was planning, for his face didn’t give away anything. Instead, he surprised her even more by holding out a hand to her.

“Hi, I’m Richard, call me Rick.”

She hesitated, looking from his hand up to his face. She couldn’t help but smile.

“Katherine. Call me Kate.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curious detective, a spontaneous date and maybe a little too much wine.

I’ll Be Surprisingly Good For You 2/5

When they returned to the apartment, it was close to midnight. 

To her own surprise, Kate didn’t care. While they were at dinner, she didn’t look at her watch once. And that hadn’t happened in a really long time. 

“Can I offer you a glass of wine?” Castle dropped his keys on the kitchen counter.

Kate turned to him. The way he stood there with his hands stashed into his pockets, bouncing on the balls of his feet, an expectant look on his face… 

They’ve had dinner and the most delicious cherry pie she had eaten in years. There had been small talks and banter and a few jokes. It had been a surprisingly pleasant and easy-going evening. They were two people in a diner, no pressure, no strings attached. 

And now he was offering her a glass of wine. In his apartment.

“No, I have an early day tomorrow. I’ll just get my gun and head home.” She could curse herself for the slight hint of panic in her voice. She could only hope he didn’t catch it.

But of course, he did. “It’s just a glass of wine, Kate.” 

She almost bought this sincerity if it hadn’t been for the twinkle in his eyes and the slight twitch of his mouth. He had caught her whiff of insecurity and he was making fun of it. She would not add to his entertainment. So she gave him her trademark role of eyes. “Fine, whatever. But just one glass.”

“Alright.” The grin on Castle’s face spread a little before he turned away to get two wine glasses from the kitchen cabinet. “You’re not going to admit that you had fun tonight, are you?” 

“What?” She gave a little indignant snort.

“You, Kate Beckett, had fun tonight,” he announced as he poured red wine into the glasses. “But you won’t admit it because that would be the same as admitting you actually like me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Castle.”

With his patented smirk on his face, he sauntered over to where she stood by the piano. “Can I ask you a question?”

For a second, she frowned at that. He usually didn’t ask for permission to do or say anything. Was this one more of his stupid little games? “I suppose I can’t stop you.”

“No, I’m just being polite.” He winked at her, taking a sip from his wine. “Why do you read my books?”

Kate looked at him, puzzled. That, she hadn’t expected.

Satisfied by her surprise, Castle continued. “I’m just curious. With a job like yours, I wouldn’t have figured you for one who continues reading about murder and mayhem after your shift is over. What I imagined on your nightstand was some…”

“What?” she cut him off. “Some feminist trash about some woman finding her inner power, leaving her abusive husband only to find consolation in the arms of a long-haired freelancing artist with no money but with good intentions?”

“I was going to go with sex books but, yeah.”

“First off, don’t be imagining my nightstand. And second…” She pushed past him to avoid that penetrating stare. Trying to buy a little more time, she sank down on the couch and took a sip from her glass. It was a good wine, rich and fruity. “Secondly, I like a happy ending.”

That even surprised cool-as-they-come Richard Castle. “I do kill people in my books, you know?”

“But your investigator always catches the bad guy in the end,” she explained. “He doesn’t have to go home with a case unsolved.” She cast a quick glance at him as he sat down next to her, making sure he wasn’t making fun of her. “After a tough day at work I like… I like the hope. That there’ll be new lead, a new suspect. That there is a happy ending.”

For a long lingering moment, he looked at her with the oddest expression on his face. It was her job to figure out people’s intentions, to know what they were up to. Usually, she was pretty good at reading other’s faces but with Castle, she was at a complete loss.

There was the hint of a smile around his mouth but his eyes were dead serious. It seemed as though he was assessing her and the scrutiny made her uncomfortable. He always did that – saying something or doing something to catch her completely off guard and leaving her squirming.

“To hope and a happy ending.” Castle held out his glass to her.

Kate hesitated for a second, then clinked her’s against it. “To hope and a happy ending.”

A beat passed in silence. It was a strange silence. Not exactly uncomfortable, but it felt like they were stepping onto new territory. 

“Why me?” she asked. “Why do you write about me?”

Castle leaned back on the couch, crossed his legs and eyed her for a moment. “Why do you think I’m writing about you?”

“Oh come on. I gave you answer; now you answer me.”

He hesitated for a second. “Because you said something new.”

She frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He shrugged. “When you came up to me, you weren’t like all the other… what did you call them? Celebutants?”

“I brought you down for questioning,” she clarified.

“Still. You gave me a run for my well-spent tax dollars. Mostly it’s just ‘oh my god, I’m such a fan’. Or variations thereof. This is actually kind of fun. And even if you don’t believe it, I like to help.”

She snorted in annoyance. “Yeah right.”

“Hey, I helped catch two killers, didn’t I?”

“Because you’re in it for the rush. You don’t want to help, you like the thrill. And this whole research thing? I think it’s bull.”

Castle looked at her, a bit stunned. “You actually have read my stuff.”

“You’ve written a whole series of books without doing in-the-field research. You don’t need me for that.”

“Well, maybe I’m doing it because I like you.”

“Of course.”

“What’s with the sudden hatefulness?” When she didn’t have an answer to that, he continued. “Tell me, Detective Beckett, when’s the last time you’ve been on a date?”

Her eyebrows went up. “This is a date now?”

“Well, let’s see. I took you out to dinner, there was pie for dessert and now we’re having wine at my place. I think that qualifies as a date. And since you actually have to ask, I guess it’s already been a while.”

“Not that it is any of your business whatsoever, but I catch perps and killers for a living. I don’t have time to date. In fact, I gotta go. I got work to do tomorrow.” Kate put her wineglass on the table and stood. “Thanks for dinner.” She hesitated, debating on whether she actually wanted to say it. “It’s been fun.”

She was already at the door, in a slightly embarrassed rush when Castle’s hand connected with the door, closing it right in front of her face.

“You’re right,” he said, his tone more sincere than she had ever heard before. When she looked up at him, he looked directly into her eyes. “I don’t know you, and maybe your heart hasn’t been broken. I’m probably not the right one to mend it but… why don’t you let me hold the pieces for a little while?”

Kate could almost hear said heart beating inside her chest. Her breath hitched in her throat somewhere between ‘you’re right’ and ‘the right one’ and she was just about to lose herself in those damn blue eyes when she blinked.

“Is that a line from one of your books?”

Castle’s shoulders sagged and he let out a groan. “Why don’t you trust me, Kate?”

By now, she had gathered her composure again. “Like you said, you make up stuff. I saw you reciting an entire paragraph about the mystery tenant of Apartment 8B without hesitating for once. Why should I…”

He shut her up with a kiss.


	3. I’ll Be Surprisingly Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curious detective, a spontaneous date and maybe a little too much wine.

**Title:** I’ll Be Surprisingly Good For You  
 **Fandom:** Castle  
 **Pairing:** Beckett/Castle  
 **Setting/Spoilers:** set after “Nanny McDead“, mild reference to "Always Buy Retail"  
 **Rating:** PG (NC-17 in one part)  
 **Summary:** A curious detective, a spontaneous date and maybe a little too much wine.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything except for the naughty mind that brought up this fic. The title is a song from ‘Evita’.  
 **A/N:** Big big big thanks go out to [](http://oneloveonelight.livejournal.com/profile)[**oneloveonelight**](http://oneloveonelight.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing. It's the first fic I started for this fandom and if it hadn't been for her encouragement, it would not be here.

 

**I’ll Be Surprisingly Good For You 3/5**

As Kate’s mind was scrambling to catch up and make sense of what was happening, he pulled away again.

For a few heartbeats, she could only stand there with her mouth slightly agape, her eyes a bit dazed. When she spoke again, her voice sounded strange as if it didn’t belong to her, “I should go. Thanks for… for the date. I’ll see you at work.”

She reached for the door handle and this time, his hand closed around her wrist.

On simple word fell from his lips. “Stay.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

She looked up at him, knowing she would probably never hear the end of it. “Because it’s been too long.”

With that, she was on him. She hooked her arm around the back of his neck as her lips crashed on his. Going on tiptoes, she leaned into him, her body pressing up against his.

His head dipped to one side, his tongue teased its way into her mouth. One arm snaked around her waist, the other hand went into the back of her neck, fingers crawling into her hair.

The kiss was heated, demanding, and so very unlike what Kate had expected it to be.

When they pulled apart for air, Castle grinned against her mouth. “I see you still know the basic moves.”

“Just like riding a bike.”

He pulled back a bit more to look into her face. “You just gotta be careful shifting gears.”

“Will you stop with the lines already?”

He grinned at her. “I haven’t even turned on the bad boy charm thing yet.”

Her mood sobered a little bit. “Am I going to regret this, Castle?”

“Only if you keep asking those questions.”

Silence fell between them. Then, gently, he cradled her face in his palms and leaned into her for another kiss.

This time, it was slow enough for her to taste the wine on his tongue. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, her body pressing against his.

Oh, it had been a long time since she had kissed anyone like that, and probably even longer since anyone had kissed her like this. Her last date had been ages ago and not particularly successful, so to speak. She could hardly remember the last time she had sex; it probably hadn’t been so great to begin with.

“So, you’re staying then?” Some sort of childish insecurity flickered in his eyes when they pulled apart.

“If you offer me another glass of wine?” A smile crooked her mouth.

“I will but only because I’m a gentleman not because I mean to lower your inhibitions.” He stepped back from her, lingering a bit in her presence before he went to the kitchen counter to re-fill their wine glasses.

Kate watched him, feeling oddly light-headed. It wasn’t her style to kiss guys on the first date, the fact that this wasn’t actually meant to be a date notwithstanding. It was even less her style to kiss guys she was forced to work with. Yet, it felt good. Too damn good.

“Glad we got that settled.” She followed him to the couch and picked up her wine glass.

Castle settled down comfortably, crossed his legs and eyed her curiously as she sat down next to him. “Just because I don’t have the intention of getting you tipsy doesn’t mean I mind the side effect.”

“Charming.” She took a sip from her wine, the taste bringing back the exciting tingle she’d felt during the kiss. She caught herself touching her lips in an absent gesture.

“Oh, come on.” He scowled at her. “Even you must know what flirting is. It can’t be that long.”

“Most men are at least trying to be nice before they start to get annoying.”

“I’m not most men.”

“That you clearly aren’t.” She rolled her eyes at him. “No wonder why your marriages went south.” The second she said it, she knew she had gone too far. Bantering and bickering was one thing, getting personal was another.

If her words hurt him, he didn’t let it show. “You know what? I liked you better when we were kissing.”

Kate almost agreed but bit back the words. Instead she mumbled an apology into her wine.

“If you must know, not that it’s any of your business, my marriages didn’t fail because of me. Not… technically, at least.”

She observed him for a moment, trying to determine the damage her words might have done. For some reason, her keen ability to read people proved useless around him. “Not that it is any of my business, but… why did they fail?”

The second he hesitated with his answer, it gave him away. “The first one did fail partly because of me. Or the _lack_ of me, that is. The Derrick Storm series had just hit the shelves and writing the sequel got more attention from me than what my wife would have liked. So, she had an affair. And the second… was doomed to fail. She was my publisher; I thought that was enough for a long-lasting relationship. Turns out, it’s not. Now she’s just my publisher again.”

She was surprised by Castle’s honesty. He could have avoided her questions. He could have deflected it with one of his snarky remarks. Instead he chose to tell her the truth.

“It’s been eight months since my last date,” she heard herself say before her brain had even time to process it. “I was working a case with a guy from Vice. After the arrest, we went out for drinks. Turns out, he was only interesting when he was on duty. As soon as the badge was off… dull as a table lamp.”

He grinned at her. “I think it’s safe to say, that won’t happen with me.”

Now it was her turn to scowl. “Know what? I like you better when we were kissing, too. I’m going.”

The second she put her wine glass down, his hand closed around her wrist once more. This time, he didn’t even need to say something. Although she knew it was all various shades of wrong, she didn’t want to go. For a change, all she wanted was to enjoy herself and live a little, if only for a few hours. Hell, even a little “Cops Gone Wild”.

She didn’t struggle when he gently tugged on her arm, pulling her out of her seat and right next to him. His other hand went into the nape of her neck, brushing through her short hair, sending a shiver down her spine.

His breath was hot on her skin but instead of pulling her any closer, they just kept lingering at close proximity. If his eyes had been gleaming with a bit of mischief before, she couldn’t see it. Now they were fixed on her, his lips crooked with the hint of a smile.

It took her the better part of a minute to figure out what he was doing. He was giving her time. Time and space to let her figure out if she really wanted this.

Her body moved before she even had time to send the thought to her brain and debate it out in her head. With her hand still in his grip, she slid into his lap. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, his fingers twitched in the back of her neck.

Their lips still hadn’t quite touched yet - they were just grazing against each other, as light as butterfly wings.

“Kate,” he murmured against her mouth.

Their kiss was slow and sensual. She took her time, gently biting down on his bottom lips, her tongue darting out, teasing him. She tilted her head to one side as the kiss deepened, finding the right angle. Her free arm went around the back of his neck, her body writhing against his.

Her breath hitched a little in her throat as Castle let go of her hand and let his fingers travel up her thigh. Little shots of electricity shot up her spine as he brushed over her waist, carefully tugging on her blouse until his fingertips found her skin.

With a little hiss, she pulled back from him. It took her a moment to catch her breath, her look slightly dazed. “Not here.”

His grin was devious. “Right, I don’t need my mother catching me like this again.”

Kate disengaged herself from his grasp and struggled to her feet. “That’s a story I didn’t need to hear.”

He rose with her, reaching for their wineglasses. “I’m an iceberg.”

“You’re impossible.”

“And you love it.”


	4. I’ll Be Surprisingly Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curious detective, a spontaneous date and maybe a little too much wine.

Sorry about the delay. I was in London the weekend before last and got caught up in real life afterwards. Although the last chapter isn't finished yet but I didn't want to you guys wait any longer. It's extra lengthy to make up for it :)

**Title:** I’ll Be Surprisingly Good For You  
 **Fandom:** Castle  
 **Pairing:** Beckett/Castle  
 **Setting/Spoilers:** set after “Nanny McDead“, mild reference to "Always Buy Retail"  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** A curious detective, a spontaneous date and maybe a little too much wine.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything except for the naughty mind that brought up this fic. The title is a song from ‘Evita’.  
 **A/N:** Big big big thanks go out to [](http://oneloveonelight.livejournal.com/profile)[**oneloveonelight**](http://oneloveonelight.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing. It's the first fic I started for this fandom and if it hadn't been for her encouragement, it would not be here.

 

**I’ll Be Surprisingly Good For You 4/5**

The bedroom door clicked shut behind Castle. He didn’t turn on the light, the lights from the street dipping the room in a gloomy half-light.

The same curiousity she had felt upon entering his office washed over Kate as she now stepped into his bedroom. This time though, the sensation was much stronger.

Her eyes darted about as though she meant to memorize every little detail. Rich textures dominated the room: a deep, plush carpet, heavy wooden furniture and deep-red sheets.

Castle stepped up behind her, handing her the wine glass.

“Still trying to lower my inhibitions?” She cast a glance over her shoulder, gladly accepting the drink to drown the sudden rise of nervousness. Of course, she had been in bedrooms before, she wasn’t a nun. But this wasn’t just anybody’s bedroom.

Richard Castle was known for his somewhat wild lifestyle. She had read the stories in the tabloids, and seeing him at that release party had comfirmed some of them. And now she was here.

“Only if you want me to,” he replied as though he had read her thoughts, had somehow senses her anxiety.

He was so close to her, Kate could his voice vibrating in his chest. She twitched as he placed his hand on her shoulder, gently brushing away her short hair. A chilll ran down her spine as his fingertips grazed her skin.

“My safe-word is peaches.”

As he let out a low chuckle, she could feel his breath moving her hair. “I’ll even pinch your nose if you want me to.”

Kate couldn’t help but laugh at that, the tension easing out of her shoulders. Of course, she wanted to be here. She wanted this and hell, she needed it too. Still, she couldn’t quite shake of that hint of uneasiness

It had been such a long time since someone had tried to seduce her, she had all but forgotten what it felt like. Damned good was what it felt like.

His hands were everywhere. Trailing the lines of her hips and waist, tugging on her blouse, fumbling with the buttons.

She leaned into him, leaned into the touch, her body becoming pliant underneath his fingertips. She gave into the sensation just merest touch caused her, a sensation elicited by someone but herself. Her eyes flickered shut and her breath became ragged as he slowly started peeling the blouse off her shoulders. The ground was slipping from underneath her feet and it slipped quickly.

With a gentle push, Castle nudged her forward, motioning her to sit on the bed. He knelt down at her feet, looking up at her. It almost seemed as though he was trying to make sure, she really wanted it. Answering the unasked question, she nodded. He pushed up the legs of her pants, unzipped her boots and pulled them off her feet, along with her socks.

Kate watched his every move… watched how his fingers slid along her calf, disappeared underneath her pants and moved up behind the back of her knee. As he reached a particularly sensitive spot, she all but jerked her knee back.

“Too rushed?” he glanced up at her.

“Too ticklish.” To illustrate her words, she wriggled her toes where he had placed her foot on his thigh.

A smile swept across his mouth. “Duly noted.” He rose and pulled her to her feet again, his hands immediately continuing their exploration - down the plains of her stomach to the button of her pants.

Without her heels, Kate was several inches shorter, feeling strangely insecure beside his towering frame. He quickly erased that insecurity with a series of open-mouthed kisses along the line of her neck, his tongue dipping into the hollow between her collarbones.

She tilted her head back to give him better access, not noticing that he had already unbuttoned her pants. Only when his hands closed over her lace-clad butt, did she look up at him and realize what he had done. A seductive little smile crept on her lips as she wriggled her hips to help get rid of the hampering garments.

Kate stepped out of the pool of pants around her ankles, her fists closing on the collar of his shirt as she pulled him down for a kiss. In a tangle of groping hands and exploring lips, they tumbled on the bed. Castle found himself on top of her, holding himself up on the bed with his hands, stopping to admire her.

Kate spoke first. “You are wearing too many clothes,” she said, matter-of-factly, glancing down at his body.

“Your deductive skills are superb, Detective Beckett.”

She flashed him a grin.

He pressed an almost harsh kiss to her lips and then withdrew from the bed. She almost whimpered at the loss of his weight on top of her. Her disappointment evaporated as she watched him undress.

He wasn’t a poster boy for fitness. He liked the good things in life far too much not to indulge in them just a little bit. Still, Kate couldn’t help but stare at him when he pulled the shirt off his shoulders.

For a fleeting second, she was that girl again. The one who would stand in line at the bookstore with the latest Storm novel in hand. She would read the back flap, trying to make a guess as to how things would unravel throughout the book. Then she would take a glance at the inside of the dust cover which was always adorned with that smug mug she had come to get… annoyed by in the past few weeks. She had always wondered who the man was who kept her awake even after long hours at work. Now she knew. Part of her still wished it wasn’t so, and yet she was here.

“Second thoughts?”

Kate blinked, realizing she had been staring at him. Even her mouth was slightly agape; she clamped it shut with a popping sound. “What?”

“You look like you’ve got second thoughts.” If that statement was made in disappointment, he didn’t let it show. Instead, he continued: “Which would be bad ‘cause once you got the engine revving…” He propped his hands on his hips, giving her a pointed look.

Self-consciousness wasn’t a word Richard Castle seemed to have in his vocabulary. She realized that when she noticed that he had already stripped down to his boxers, his smooth skin gleaming in what little light came in from the street. Shadows fell into the dips beneath his collarbones and his throat. Expensive dinners and good wine were visible on his frame but it wasn’t enough to entirely cover abs that must have taken just as much effort to build as it took to construct one of his intriguing plots.

Kate licked her lips. No, she didn’t have second thoughts. Not in the least.

“No, but seeing you standing about there makes me think you might not be… up for it,” she teased him.

He took the bait. He was on her in a flash, bruising her lips with a fiery kiss.

Kate’s fingers went into his hair, fingernails slightly scratching his scalp. The moment she locked her legs around his waist, she knew there’d be no stopping now. She wanted this too much to stop. She hadn’t even realized how much she missed this until she felt his skin brush against hers, his fingertips exploring her exposed flesh, eager for more. She didn’t realize how hungry she was for this until she got a taste.

She leaned back on the mattress as Richard moved down her body, leaving a series of open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck. Her breath hitched in her throat again as he reached the valley between her breasts, thanking whatever inner voice had advised her to wear one of her finer sets of lingerie.

She arched her back, pressing up into his palms as he cupped her breasts. Her nipples hardened under the touch, and she let out a whimper when he pulled the fabric aside to suck the little bud into his mouth.

One of his hands - she somehow had lost track of which one - slipped underneath her, lifting her up, increasing the friction of his body against hers. She felt him hardening against her, but her hands were too busy raking over his back to further explore that at the moment.

His ministrations drove her almost insane with the want for more. If he stopped now, she probably _would_ shoot him after all.

She opened the lock of her legs around his waist, propped one foot on the bed and used her martial arts skills to flip him on his back. A wicked little smile twisted his mouth as she came to sit astride him.

“You know, you look gorgeous taking charge like that,” he teased her, running his hands up her thigh.

“Your deductive skills are superb, Mr. Castle,” she mimicked his words, matching his grin as well. She reached around her back and unhooked the clasp of her bra.

His hands covered hers as she was about to brush the straps off her shoulders. All of a sudden, his eyes were unusually serious. Taken aback by the sudden change of mood, she let him strip off the bra, her breasts falling into his palms.

Kate’s eyes dared to flicker shut as his thumbs grazed her nipples and a wave of lust rushed through her. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he was doing it well.

Claiming her mouth with another searing kiss, Richard sat up. He let a hand slide between their bodies, seeking out her most sensitive spot.

A low, almost guttural moan escaped her mouth when his finger brushed over her clit, dipping into the wetness beneath the delicate fabric of her panties. Just like that, with those little touches, he would be able to make her come. It had been such a long since anybody had touched her like that; it almost felt like the first time, minus the awkward fumbling.

Her body responded on its own accord, arching up in his lap and then sinking back down on his finger. If this was any promise of what was to come…

She rode his hand in eager anticipation, clinging to his shoulders, their lips mashed. They broke apart as a chuckle bubbled up his throat.

“What?” she asked, slightly annoyed by the interruption.

“I was this close to saying ‘condoms in the bathroom’ again.”

“Way to spoil the mood, thank you very much.” She kissed him again, hard and quick. “Besides, I’m safe.”

“Still.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m just playing good boy scout. ‘Always prepared’, stuff like that.” He paused, maybe a little too long. “I just want you to be…”

“You never were a boy scout,” she interupted him. She looked at him for a long moment. From his reputation (and his rep sheet) she had expected just about anything. That kind of consideration hadn’t been on the list.

This time, the kiss was slow and sensual. “Hurry,” she murmured against his mouth before sliding off his lap.

As he padded off to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom, Kate reached for one of the wineglasses to take a sip. Almost on instinct, she crossed her legs and an exiting tingle shot up from the pit of her stomach, making her shift to savor the friction.

“You’re beautiful, Kate.”

She flinched at the words and turned to him where he stood in the door to the bathroom. Even only in his boxers with his arousal all too visible, he managed to pull off that strange mixture of casualty and sincerity.

Shadows in the dim room hid her violently blushed cheeks but the absent gesture with which she brushed her hair behind her ear gave her away. After a moment or two, she rose from the bed and turned to him.

They approached each other in silence until they were close enough to brush up against each other. She looked up at him, into those bright blue eyes.

Almost too gently, he cradled her face in his hands. He fixed her gaze a moment longer before he leaned down to her for a slow-motion kiss.

Her hands went up to his hips. She could feel goosebumps erupt beneath her fingertips as they made their way to the waistband of his boxers.

A breath escaped his mouth along with a low, deep moan as she let her hand slip under the fabric, her fingers wrapping around him.

“No doubting that I’m up it for now, huh?”

“Richard?”

“Hmm?”

“Shut up.”

Richard’s hands found her hips, fingers hooking into her panties. He went down on one knee as he pulled them down her legs. On his way back up, he peppered her stomach with a series of kisses. One kiss landed a breath shy of her neatly trimmed hair, one below her navel, two more until he reached the valley between her breasts. The next found her mouth, which trembled in anticipation.

Now it was her turn. She mimicked his motions, carefully – and teasingly – avoiding touching his erection in the process. She used to feel self-conscious being stark naked like this, but somehow those doubts seemed to evaporate in his presence. The way he looked at her now made her believe his words.

Gently, she pushed him backwards until he had to sit down on the bed. He smirked but remained silent. She sat astride his knees and snagged the little tinfoil pack from where he had dropped it on the mattress. Her hands trembled a bit as she ripped it open. His palms closed over her hands once again, not taking control but assisting her, guiding her fingers down his length.

Their gazes never broke as she sat up on her knees, then let her body sink down on him. Her lips closed around a soundless ‘oh’ and her eyes lost a good part of their focus.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer, his fingers delicately playing down her spine.

Kate let out a shuddering breath when she had fully taken him in. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, leaving little claw marks in his flesh.

Slowly, she started to move in his lap, riding him at a relaxed pace. And he let her. He let her take control, let her set the rhythm.

She had expected that he’d made this about himself, about him conquering the fortress that was Kate Beckett. But instead, he made it about her, let her do what she wanted, and how she wanted it. He submitted himself to her without a word, without so much as a gesture. He was _her_ conquest.

Kate claimed his mouth as her pace quickened by a fraction. Her arms went around his neck as his slid down her thighs, kneading the smooth muscles of her legs.

“Touch me,” she heard herself whisper, her voice husky and heavy with desire. “Please.”

Her wish was his command.

An indelicate curse escaped her mouth as his fingers found her clit again. He circled the little bud in sync with her rhythm, drawing a moan with every turn.

Kate knew she wouldn’t last very long. It had been too long and it felt too good for her body to withstand the kind of pleasure bubbling up from her pit of her stomach. Her senses were already in overdrive and, with the pressure he applied to her clit, he almost sent her over the edge.

Her breath became erratic, catching in her throat every now and then. She began to ride him a little harder, to seek friction against his body in every way possible.

His free hand seemed to be everywhere. On the back of her neck… sliding down her back… cupping her breast… pinching her nipple. Fire trailed in the wake of his fingertips, consuming her.

She bit down on his shoulder when she came.

White hot pleasure welled up from deep inside her, making her entire body quiver. She clung to him for dear life - a little scream escaping, making way for her ecstasy. Her hips rolled against his, riding out the orgasm against his hand.

Her inner muscles clenched around him, and she drew him along. His moan was a low rumble in his chest, his breath hot against her sweat-coated skin. He pulled her flush against him with his hips bucking up to meet hers.

Richard’s hand was still trapped between their bodies as Kate slowly came down from her high. Whenever he moved, even for the slightest bit, a violent shiver erupted through her, drawing little whimpers from her lips.

Slowly, he sank back on the mattress, pulling her with him. The change of position caused another wave of pleasure to course through her body, almost making her come again.

He kissed her slowly and pulled away gently. As he gazed at her, he brushed her damp hair from her face, a lopsided grin sweeping his mouth. “I had no idea.”

She flashed him a grin, slowly disentangling herself from his embrace. She let out a breath when he slipped out of her, her body still tingling. With an exhausted and satisfied sigh, she flopped down on her bed next to him. “Hate to say I told you so.”

He chuckled at that, turning on his side to look at her. “Remind me to never doubt you again.”

“Oh, I will.” Her grin spread even wider.

He kissed her on the corner of her mouth, rising from the bed. “I’ll be right back.” Once more, he padded over into the bathroom.

Although her body felt entirely too heavy to move, Kate scooted back on the bed to pull the covers out from under her. She was only thirty but was too exhausted to reach for the wine.

She hadn’t felt this good, this… sated in a very long time. She was asleep even before Richard returned.  



	5. I’ll Be Surprisingly Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curious detective, a spontaneous date and maybe a little too much wine.

**Title:** I’ll Be Surprisingly Good For You  
 **Fandom:** Castle  
 **Pairing:** Beckett/Castle  
 **Setting/Spoilers:** set after “Nanny McDead“, mild reference to "Always Buy Retail"  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** A curious detective, a spontaneous date and maybe a little too much wine.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything except for the naughty mind that brought up this fic. The title is a song from ‘Evita’.  
 **A/N:** Big big big thanks go out to [](http://oneloveonelight.livejournal.com/profile)[**oneloveonelight**](http://oneloveonelight.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing. It's the first fic I started for this fandom and if it hadn't been for her encouragement, it would not be here.

 

**I’ll Be Surprisingly Good For You 5/5**

Kate woke up in an empty bed.

The early morning sun poured into the bedroom through a crack in the curtains as she shielded her eyes against it. With an annoyed groan, she turned on her back, entangling herself even more in the sheets.

A glance to her side confirmed that Richard had already left the bed. Her hand on the cool pillow told her it had been a while ago.

A sinking feeling settled in uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach. She should have expected this, she should have known.

Brushing her hair from her face, she rose into a sitting position and regretted it a moment later. Her entire body was sore. Of course, she exercised – her job required her to stay in shape. But she hadn’t had _this kind_ of exercise in months.

With a groan, she rose from the bed with the sheet wrapped around her and padded around the room, collecting her clothes.

A look in the bathroom mirror confirmed that most of her make-up was gone and that her hair was standing up on her head in every possible direction. After getting dressed - keeping her blouse out of her pants for a change - she splashed water into her face and smoothed her hair down as much as she could.

The smell of coffee and toast filled her nose as she came down the stairs. Her stomach let itself be known as she padded into the kitchen.

Kate stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

Castle stood in the kitchen, scrambled eggs in one pan, bacon sizzling in the other. He wore jeans and a sweat shirt, looking even more casual than usual. When he noticed her, he looked up from his cooking and smiled.

“Good morning. You sleep well?”

She frowned at him, running a hand through her hair. “Yes, thank you,” she said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in his presence.

“I didn’t know what you liked to eat for breakfast, so…” He gestured at the pans with the spatula.

“It’s fine.” She shifted from one leg to the other. “Actually, I have to go.” Kate grabbed her coat from where she had dropped it on the couch last night. “I still need to do some paperwork on that case and…” she rambled on her way to the door.

Again, Castle was faster, his long strides carrying him quickly across the room. With his hand flat against the door, she had no chance to open the door without using physical force. She could feel him in her back, his breath against her neck.

“Do you regret this?” he asked in a low voice and quiet voice that send a shiver down her spine.

“Let me out.” The words came in hardly more than a whisper.

“Kate.” He put a hand on her shoulder and she all but flinched. “Look at me.” Gently, he nudged her to turn around. She had her gaze lowered but he forced her to look at him.

She took a deep breath, gathering her courage on the way. She faced thieves, murderers and worse without so much as blinking, and now she was scared to ask a simple question. Well, no. She wasn’t afraid of the question but of the _answer_.

“Last night…” she began but broke off. It took her a moment to start again. “Last night, was that just research?”

Castle’s eyebrows went up and he took half a step back as if he was appalled by the question. “Excuse me? I though I just heard you ask…”

“Richard,” she interrupted. The use of his first name brought back an all too vivid memory of last night and Kate shivered inwardly.

He crossed his arms over his chest, giving her a steely gaze. He didn’t even make an effort to hide his hurt. “What do you think?”

“Why can’t you just answer me?” Kate’s fear was slowly replaced by a mixture of impatience and anger.

“Because it’s a ridiculous question.” He stepped back from her.

“Is it?”

“What do you think last night was, Kate?” he asked again.

“I don’t know, okay? I don’t know.” She threw up her hand in defense. “I saw you at the release party; I know you have a way with women. What am I supposed to think?”

“Oh, I don’t know. How about thinking that last night was something special? Hmm? I don’t know what it means exactly, but I’d like to find out. And if anything I write in the future reminds you of last night, it’s merely to acknowledge the fact of how much I enjoyed it and how much I’d like to go out with you again.”

Silence fell between them and in that moment, Kate could only stare at him. That was one more thing she could add to her list of “Things I’d never expect Richard Castle to say or do”.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again due to words she couldn’t find. Instead she lowered her eyes as she felt the heat rise up in her cheeks.

“Detective Beckett? What are you doing here? Did my dad get into trouble again?”

They both flinched as Alexis came bounding down the stairs, as Kate was still at a loss for words. Castle jumped to her rescue.

“No, she just came by to hand me my official and, mind you, very shiny consultant’s ID. I’m now officially consulting the PD of NY. How rad is that?”

“Not as rad as the bacon burning to a crisp.” Alexis switched off the stove, dragging the frying pan off the plate, her face twisted in distaste. “So, I hope you didn’t plan on having breakfast with us.”

“No, I was just… I gotta go. It was nice seeing you again.”

“Yeah, you too.”

“Let me know show you to the elevator, Detective.” Castle held out the door for her and Kate was glad to escape his daughter’s presence. She liked the girl but feeling like being caught in the act wasn’t really adding to her comfort.

Out in the hall, she stopped, busying herself by digging through her coat pocket for her keys. She knew there were still things unsaid but she didn’t want to be the one to say them.

“So?” Castle started, leaning against the closed door, expertly blocking the view through the peephole.

“Um…” Kate couldn’t look at him. “I think I have to apologize to you for making an assumption.”

“No need to. You had every right to make it.” He paused. “Just want you to know that you might be wrong this time.”

Finally, she looked up at him. He just looked at her, open and honest. She believed him. And some part of her kicked her mental shin for not doing so earlier. He was right. He hadn’t lied to her in any way; he hadn’t done anything to fool her about his intentions. She had been with him last night because she had wanted it, she had needed it. She had let herself stumble into this situation without thinking about the consequences; she couldn’t blame him for that.

“So…” he asked again, eyebrows raised in expectation.

“If nobody dies until then,” she began, hesitating for a short moment. While the cop in her was debating the pros and cons, her instinct and maybe even her heart spoke for her. “I’m free on Thursday night.”

“That’s something then.” A boyish grin spread across his lips.

Kate couldn’t help but match it. “Yeah, well. I actually gotta go. Montgomery doesn’t need to why I’m late for work.”

“Oh, is this a secret affair already? Detective, I’m intrigued.”

She rolled her eyes at that, then turned and headed for the elevator. “Don’t knock it, Castle. You never know who might turn up dead.”

“You know what, Kate?” he called after when she had already stepped into the elevator, his lips quirked into a smile. “I’ll be surprisingly good for you.”

 

_fin._

 

 

**A/N**  
Thanks everybody who read this and left a comment. It means a lot to me.  
I didn't expect this fic to get this lengthy. What was meant to be a little one-shot thing turned into a 20 pages/8.400 words piece. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you will enjoy any future fics as well.


End file.
